


Everglow

by paxambabes



Series: His Universe [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Here he was, about to lose his virginity to the universe itself. Sometimes, Jack's life was just weird.





	Everglow

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand, I'm making universe Mark a series! This one takes place directly after their first kiss in Starlight, and this was actually supposed to be in the original so I thought I'd post it as a bonus deleted scene! I just couldn't stop writing for this idea so expect more of this series. As always, enjoy!

As Jack drove them both home, he tried to process what had just happened.

Mark had kissed him beneath the stars, ever so gentle and soft. Jack absentmindedly brought a hand to his lips, remembering the feeling of Mark's lips on his. He'd just kissed the embodiment of the universe itself, and Jack wasn't even weirded out at this point. He hadn't expected space itself to be a good kisser, but he chuckled to himself as the thought of what else Mark might be good at came into his mind. Jack tried to stamp down that thought, but his laughter had caught Mark's attention, the being looking over at him with a sly smile on his face, causing Jack to blush. 

"What's so funny?" Mark laughed softly, his voice like music to Jack's ears. 

"I was just surprised at how good of a kisser you were, y'know? Makes me wonder what else you're good at," Jack blurted out suddenly, face heating up at the implication of what he'd just said. He briefly looked over at Mark, and the look on his face nearly made Jack stop driving. Mark had a sort of sultry look on his face, his eyes starting to sparkle and going purple. Jack wondered if this was some sort of cosmic seduction thing, but who the hell knew when your boyfriend was basically a god of the universe. Jack quickly focused back on the road, but when he felt a cool hand come to rest on his thigh, his grip on the wheel tightened. Jack could hear Mark chuckle darkly next to him, his hand lightly caressing Jack's upper thigh through his thin swim trunks. Jack tried to hide his growing erection, but he was failing miserably as Mark's hand snaked it's way under the waistband of Jack's shorts. Jack gasped at the coolness of Mark's hand on his already overheated skin, praying to whatever there was out there that Mark would cut it out until they got home. Without even looking at him, Jack could feel Mark's heated gaze on him, and he knew that he was blushing profusely now. Luckily, they were pulling into the driveway now, and Jack finally pried Mark's hand out of his shorts, much to Mark's disappointment. 

Once the door was unlocked, Jack felt himself being grabbed by Mark, the sound of the door shutting in the distance. He was being pulled into a heated kiss, Mark's lips feeling like home to him now. His hands were making their way up Jack's shirt, his hands leaving trails of stars in their wake. As Mark kissed him heatedly, Jack briefly wondered what it'd be like to be intimate with Mark. Who else had ever gotten the chance to do this? He was brought out of his trance by Mark breaking the kiss, his face now buried in the crook of Jack's neck.

"I'm assuming you want to take this further, right?" Mark breathed lightly into his neck, his voice wavering slightly from anticipation. Jack nodded, too nervous to speak, as he broke apart from Mark and took his hand, guiding him to their bedroom. The moon was full and shining through the windows, illuminating the dark room with only the two of them together. Jack thought it was actually pretty romantic, despite what they were about to do. He'd never told Mark this, but he was a virgin, and he was too ashamed to tell anyone. Mark could sense that Jack was nervous, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"You haven't done this before, have you?" Mark's voice was gentle, not a hint of judgement in it. Jack put his head in his hands, trying not to cry.

"No. Nobody's ever wanted to do this with me before, and I just feel so bad, y'know? You've done this millions of times and you're experienced, and I don't know why you, a literal god, would want to be with me!" Jack cried out, tears threatening to fall. Jack's eyes shot open as he felt Mark's hand on his shoulder, his cool touch somehow calming. Jack raised his head as Mark scooted closer, stretching one arm outwards, stars blossoming from his palm. 

"I wasn't lying when I said that everything in the universe is beautiful, and that includes you. Just look at these stars," Mark's voice was quiet as the stars illuminated the room, a cloud of space forming in front of them. Jack's mouth dropped open at the sight, stars swirling around them as Mark pointed to a cluster in front of them.

"Each one of these is unique and beautiful in their own way. I made humans in their image, hoping to capture the beauty of the stars in their bodies," Mark paused and withdrew his outstretched hand, moving it towards Jack. 

"When I made you, I knew that true beauty could finally be achieved. You're my most beautiful creation, and I'm so glad we finally met," Jack could hear Mark's voice trembling, tears in his eyes as he placed a hand on Jack's chest. Jack placed his hand on Mark's, watching as it started to glow, turning a translucent purple and trails of starlight curling around him. Jack let the tears fall and leaned in for a kiss, claiming Mark's lips gently with his own, and he swore he could taste the starlight itself. The kiss was sweet and chaste, Mark's arms wrapping around his shoulders. Before long, Jack deepened the kiss, a sense or urgency growing along with the heat inside of him. Jack moaned as Mark's tongue slipped inside of his mouth, the kiss growing more heated. Jack absentmindedly climbed into Mark's lap without breaking the kiss, starting to grind against Mark's hardening cock. Mark broke the kiss for air, letting Jack bury his face in Mark's neck, his moans sounding like honey to Mark's ears.

"Does this feel okay?" Mark groaned as Jack ground his hips down into's Mark's at a languid pace.

"It's more than okay, fuck!" Jack moaned as Mark gave a sharp thrust upward, his hard cock already tenting his shorts, desperate to be touched. Mark could sense Jack's desperation as he motioned for him to lay back on the bed, Jack protesting at the initial loss of contact, but ready for what was coming next. Jack lifted his arms as Mark gently removed his shirt, placing light kisses along his collarbone, his hands caressing Jack's sides. Jack threw his head back as Mark's mouth found his nipples, lightly sucking on them as Jack's hand tangled in his hair. Jack was in heaven right now, with Mark caressing every part of him gently, taking his time. But all Jack wanted was to get on with it, so he let out a high whine to let Mark know. Mark laughed at that, continuing to kiss down his stomach until he finally got to the tent in Jack's shorts.

"Are you sure you're ready to go further?" Mark's voice was soft as he rubbed Jack's cock through his shorts, eliciting another whine from him.

"Please, just fuck me already!" Jack immediately slapped a hand over his mouth at that, not meaning to sound so desperate. Mark was laughing again, that sound ringing in Jack's ears, enveloping him completely. Mark finally removed Jack's shorts, his somehow already lubed fingers at Jack's entrance. 

"This might hurt a bit, but I'll try to make it good," Mark apologized as one finger found its way inside, Jack sucking in a deep breath at the feeling. Mark briefly paused to look at Jack, looking for a sign to continue. Jack nodded through closed eyes, relaxing as Mark added another finger and started thrusting them in at a slow pace. Jack was already moaning, his legs wrapped around Mark's shoulders, opening his eyes to see the stars that Mark had created swirl behind them starting to glow brighter. The entire room was lit up now, the gentle light of stars and galaxies shining around them, the moon bathing Mark in its shimmering light. His skin was already turning translucent again, parts of him having a silvery glow. Jack barely registered the third finger going in, distracted by the sight in front of him.

"You're really fucking distracting, you know," Jack gritted out, clenching around Mark's fingers as he grew impossibly harder. There was that pure laugh again as Mark strained to kiss Jack, their lips moving hungrily against each other.

"Not as much as you are. After all, you're the most gorgeous thing in the universe," Mark smiled shyly, both of them laughing in between moans.

"Says a literal god," Jack's laugh was cut off by a particularly sharp thrust from Mark's fingers as he grew even more desperate. 

"You want more, don't you?" Mark's voice was low now, his eyes a dark purple, and Jack felt like he was staring into a supernova at the intensity of Mark's gaze. Jack nodded as Mark withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Jack's entrance. Jack braced himself for the feeling as Mark finally slid inside of him. Jack moaned long and low as Mark slid all the way in, both of them panting.

"You're so fucking big, oh god," Jack groaned, gritting his teeth at the stretch. Mark was filling him up in the best way possible, hitting every part of him. Jack hadn't expected it to feel this good, but maybe Mark was using some kind of special seduction power on him. Jack didn't care as Mark started to thrust slowly, leaning down to Jack's face.

"You look so beautiful like this, Jack. All laid out for me, so tight around me. You really are my greatest creation," Mark purred into his ear, Jack trying to focus on thrusting back onto Mark's cock. He was definitely much bigger than he'd expected, but he didn't even care now. Mark was starting to thrust faster now, bringing his mouth to Jack's neck and sucking hard. Jack gasped at the unexpected move, tightening around Mark's cock and bringing a hand to his own cock. Mark continued to suck a hickey into Jack's neck, batting his hand away and stroking Jack's cock in time with his thrusts. Jack knew he wouldn't last much longer if Mark kept this up, and judging by Mark's erratic thrusts, he wouldn't either. Jack's hands flew to Mark's back, scratching the skin of it after another brutal thrust. Mark moaned sharply, earning Jack another hard thrust as he felt something streaming down Mark's back. He could faintly see that it was literal starlight, falling from the shallow scratches that Jack had left behind. Mark's hand was fast on Jack's cock, the coolness of his hand contrasting with the heat around them. Soon, Mark was shaking, his whole body changing and becoming the fabric of space itself. Jack thought that he'd never looked more beautiful like this, his eyes bright white as he let out one last moan, his hips stuttering and finally coming inside of Jack. Jack moaned at the feeling of Mark's come inside of him, his own hand joining Mark's on his achingly hard cock.

"Come for me, my precious star," Jack heard Mark's voice reverberating in his head, his bright white eyes staring into Jack's. Jack gasped as he thrust up into his hand, coming all over both of their hands. His come was a stark white on Mark's purple skin, eventually being absorbed by his body. As Jack came down from his orgasm, he saw Mark change back, human again and felt him pull out, now feeling more sore than he'd anticipated. The stars around them grew bright as Mark laid down next to him, hugging him close.

"Did I do okay?" Jack asked sheepishly, hiding his face in Mark's chest.

"You did amazing, Jack. There's no reason to be shy about it," Mark brushed the hair out of Jack's face, lifting his head so he could look at Jack. He brought Jack in for a slow and tender kiss, the moon bathing them both in light. When Jack broke away, he saw those stars in Mark's eyes again, bright and numerous. Jack yawned, immediately becoming embarrassed as Mark laughed lightly, bringing him in closer. Before Jack drifted off to sleep, he could vaguely see Mark's true form again, the stars shining behind him as he felt the tendrils of stardust envelop him and lull him to sleep.

For the first time in years, Jack felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
